The present invention relates generally to an adjustable seat support assembly and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat adjustment assembly which further provides for mechanical and pneumatic adjustment of the seat cushion allowing the seat cushion to slide fore and aft and allowing the front portion of the seat cushion to raise and lower vertically about a common pivot.
Vehicle seats generally are adjustable in that the entire seat, including the backrest, is slidable and the backrest generally is adjustable relative to the seat bottom. A feature of a vehicle seat not readily available is a seat which allows such adjustability and which also allows the seat cushion to adjust fore and aft independent of the backrest and vertically providing for greater variation in passenger height and thigh support.
The present invention provides an efficient and economical mechanical and pneumatic seat adjustment assembly which allows the seat cushion to adjust fore and aft relative to the seat backrest and also raises or lowers the front of the seat cushion.